True Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Two young lovers who discover how true love can overpower fate and destiny. Who will it be? Your True Love? or the man who taught you how to live again? SASUNARU SMUT Content Alert
1. Prologue: A Promise To Keep

**TRUE LOVE**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New Story! Alert! this is the Naruto version of my D N Angel's fic Boundless, Please Support this fic!**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own NARUTO, I only own the plot itself. Any comparison/Identical to other stories out there is pure!y accidental.

* * *

><p><strong>True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart.<strong>

**-Honore de Balzac.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: T<strong>wo young lovers who discover how true love can overpower fate and destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**A PROMISE TO KEEP**

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He rounded at the corner, breathing and panting hard. He realized he didn't have any idea of where to turn. He skidded to a stop and glanced wildly around, looking for a way to travel along a more open area. No matter what happen he will protect Naruto and bring her to safety. He could sensed that some of the Hikari's henchmen were still running after him, even though he felt weak to get up and move from his half-collapsed position. He knew he can't stop running.<p>

"S-Sasuke.." the woman on his grasped said weakly to him. Hands trying to be firm as she holds his shirt.

"Naruto, don't speak reserve your strength.." Sasuke said whispered lovingly to the girl on his arms. Her blood staining both of their shirt. He had to bring her to safety, she's not gonna die on him. He won't let her die. turned to right and finally found the way out of the forest but it was near the cliff. He cursed underneath his breath, "If only I have my wings.." Sasuke said as he collapsed on his knees tears streaming down his handsome face. The sepia lights from the village were mirrored in his onyx orbs.

"S-Sasuke.." Naruto said weakly hands reaching for his face. Sasuke grabbed her hands and put it on his cheeks, his eyes piercing through her very soul it hurts but she knows her time is up. She lost too much blood and any time she know she'll leave him forever.

"Naruto...I'm sorry I didn't come- if.." Sasuke said eyes closed as he hold her hands tightly to his. It was as if he doesn't want to let go of her hands, it was as if he let go she'll disappear.

Naruto shook her head smiling up at him, "S-Sasuke..look the sun is rising.." She said just as the sun decided to make its entrance lighting up both of their tearful faces.

"Sasuke, did you remember the first time we met?" she said smiling fondly to the memory of their first encounter.

Sasuke smiled he couldn't forget the first day he met her, she was the first woman who resist his charm. The one who swore to be his enemy forever. At first he hates her for damaging his reputation but as the time goes by; slowly but surely he fell in love with her. To the girl he promise he would protect the rest of his life. "Yes, of course I remember silly." he said hugging the girl close to his chest.

"I told you I will not love you but look at me.." She said gasping for air.

"Seems like you can't resist my charm then." Sasuke said with a little humor on his voice but the fear of losing Naruto is still there.

"Listen, Sasuke.. when I'm gone always remember I'm always here in your heart." Naruto said her hands on his chest. "B-Beating..I will always be with you no matter what. So, I know you're going to be okay… Sasuke, you have a good life ahead of you…our friends and your future wife." she said gasping for air.

"But, you're the only one I want to be my wife.." Sasuke countered.

"Listen Sasuke, listen to me.. I love you so much and starting this day when I'm gone. Whenever you feel sad just listen to your heart and you will hear mine. I will be always in your heart." breathing her last breath Naruto passed away. Sasuke pouring his heart out he clutches her hands tightly to his. Holding her against him, he sobbed for the first time in his life, "Naruto— Naruto..**Come back**." He shouted in agony his other hand clutching on his chest, he can feel his heartbeat against his hand. As Naruto's body disappeared from his grasped and turned into golden ashes.

"I finally found you Uchiha Sasuke.." Hikari Kyou said with hint of malicious tone on his voice. Sasuke stood up bangs coverng his eyes, his back facing the man who cause Naruto's death. "Now where is the crystal.." He demanded angrily his pair of golden eyes shows absolute hate towards his mortal enemy.

Sasuke slowly turned to face his nemesis with absolute hatred on his normally gentle onyx eyes turned crimson red. There's nothing more inside his heart, he needs revenge. "HIKARI, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" With that a powerful eruption thundered as both angels are covered with blinding light.

_"I promise Naruto.."_

_"We will meet again.."_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Stage 1: New Student, Pop Idol!

**TRUE LOVE**

**xYuzuru Rengex**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorite and alert list. You guys rock! Just a reminder Natsumi is Naruto, Naruto is Natsumi!**

**Disclaimer:** i do not own NARUTO, I only own the plot itself. Any comparison/Identical to other stories out there is pure!y accidental.** Some D N Angel reference! So, don't sue!**

* * *

><p><strong>"When we love, it isn't because the person's perfect, it's because we learn to see an imperfect person perfectly."<strong>

-Anonymous

* * *

><p><strong>STAGE<strong> 1

The Pop Star Who Join their Class..

* * *

><p>Ino eyes glued at the TV screen while gripping on the cup of tea on her hands. She was seating at the couch while her best friend Sakura slumped on the carpet next to her trying to construct their project they need to pass tomorrow. Ino's eyes followed every move and listen to the beautiful singing voice of the girl on the TV.<p>

**The music started softly, but quickly became lively. The crowd are going wild screaming fans waving towards the blonde hair super star seating down hands on the piano moving her finger gracefully. Slowly, the camera focus on the her. An assortment of lights surrounded her. Her face is bright under the light. Her blonde locks was down swaying through the air of night.**

"Billboard-head, can you please help me with this.." Sakura said beside her getting her attention for a minute, trying to contemplate what Sakura was trying to say to her. Ino wants her to help with the project well she will help but after she watched the show of her favorite Idol.

"**_INO_**.." Sakura called impatiently to her friend who's eyes still glued at the TV. Irritated that Ino is not listening to her.

"**_Thank you everyone for coming here! It's re-"_** Ino scowled at her rossette haired friend who just turned the TV off.

"What's wrong with you Sakura!" Ino said trying to get the remote off Sakura's hold who extend her hand more up so she couldn't get the certain object from her. "Sakura come on! Give it to me already!" Ino pouted while trying to get the remote from her friend but she couldn't reach it.

"Not before you help me with this!" Sakura said firmly.

Ino gave out a defeated sighed, "Fine..I'll help." she said sadly.

"Don't give me that look Ino-pig it's not gonna work." Sakura said dismissively.

"I hate you Sakura! You've been like that since you and Sai started dating!" She protested.

Sakura blushed, "Shut up Ino and just start working."

* * *

><p>Natsumi sighed while catching her breath the backstage was a zoo. Screaming fans mostly teenagers boys and girls screaming her name from the front stage behind her. She frowned as camera flashed in her eyes, she was deafened by their voices and repetitive questions. Even though she's a public figure she was shy and still not used to this kind of attention people was giving her.<p>

"Come on Natsumi let's get out of here.." Natsumi snapped her eyes open. She smiled as she saw her fiance Neji Hyuuga had one arm around her shoulder with his other hand on hers trying to guide her out of the room.

**(A/N: Remember Natsumi is Naruto)**

* * *

><p>"I thought your not going to fetch me." Natsumi said once they are inside his car. Neji spared her a glance before turning the ignition to life. "My meeting with the inspector finished early so I came here just in time to bring you home from your concert." he said his eyes glued on the road before him. Their journey home is quiet, Natsumi sleeping soundly. He pulled up his car on the side of the road sighing deeply he turned to face the sleeping girl beside her. His hands gently touching her face. Even though its against his will he need to follow his father's orders. He doesn't want to mix her to this mess but she was needed. To lure him. The immortal enemy of the Hikari clan. The Dark Angel.<p>

Natsumi stirred on her sleep, "N-Neji-kun? is something the matter" She asked drowsily while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Neji nodded with his trademark poker face on. "I forgot to tell you my father said he already arranged the papers.. you're gonna go to school again."

Natsumi brighten by this news, "Really? I'm so excited what school I'm attending?" she asked excitedly, but Neji didn't answer her.

"_Everything is going smoothly... just as what we plan.."_

* * *

><p>"Oh my, Sasuke! Sasuke! Did you heard the news?" Kiba said practically grinning like a maniac.<p>

"Shut up Kiba I don't know what you were talking about.." Sasuke said looking up to face his friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"I can't believe it! You really don't know what's happening around you." He said dramatically.

Hinata sweat dropped, who heard the whole conversation "Kiba-kun so childish sometimes.." She said to herself

"I don't really care.." Sasuke said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Everybody quiet down.." the whole class instantaneously went back to their seat. She then fake her cough to gain the attention of her class.

"Today, I'm about to introduce to you all your new classmate..Hoshino-san come in." As the girl went inside a collective gasp filled the room. All of the sudden Sasuke could feel something, the feeling when he was going to transform. He clutches his chest gaining the attention of his seat mate.

Kiba's eyebrow's furrowed, "What's wrong Sasuke?" he whispered to the struggling teen but the raven head didn't answer him.

"_No_.._not now.." _Sasuke said he couldn't take this agony anymore and bolted outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Facts:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neji<strong> here is from the Hikari clan here. So as Hinata.

**Natsumi**- Natsumi is Naruto.

**Dark Angel**- Is Sasuke's other form. Reference from D N Angel.

**Hikari Clan**- Reference from D N Angel. My Hikari Clan. They changed their surnames to Hyuuga's to conceal their identity.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
